Crossroads
by Skaelds
Summary: - C'est pour ton bien, tu sais. De nouvelles rencontres, une ou deux têtes inconnues et qui sait plus si affinité ? - Ne sois pas idiot Gabriel, si j'avais eu envie de m'inscrire à un camp stupide regroupant des morts de faim, j'aurais à la limite préféré un qui ne m'aurait pas vu couvert de boue et de merde. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : « - C'est pour ton bien, tu sais. De nouvelles rencontres, une ou deux têtes inconnues et qui sait plus si affinité ? » « - Ne sois pas idiot Gabriel, si j'avais eu envie de m'inscrire à un camp stupide regroupant des morts de faim, j'aurais à la limite préféré un qui ne m'aurait pas vu couvert de boue et de merde. » UA. Destiel. Samifer.

 **N.D.A** : UA sans aucune « supernaturalité » Castiel, Balthazar et Anna sont frères et soeurs. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphaël sont frères. Sam et Dean évidemment sont frères. Les "Archanges" et les "Anges" sont cousins.

Je sais, je sais. Normalement je suis sur IOUS mais vraiment, j'avais très envie de montrer ce projet. Je sais, le Samifer n'est pas vraiment un des couples les plus en vogue, et je suis au courant que je vais perdre des lecteurs avant même d'en avoir eu.

Mais laissez-leur une chance, essayez pour une fois.

Le Destiel n'est pas le couple principal, enfin si, mais le deuxième, et normalement c'est celui toujours bien mis en avant. Alors cette fois, s'il vous plait, tentez autre chose, même si ce n'est pas le classique destiel, même si beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas sacquer Lucifer. J'espère que les derniers épisodes de la saison 11 font auront fait changer d'avis à son sujet.

J'ai l'impression d'écrire une plaidorie - pour un personnage fictif en plus - mais vraiment. Chuck lui a imposé la marque parce qu'il le croyait assez fort pour être contre, il n'a pas réussi. Point. Dean non plus n'a pas réussi - pas vraiment - à la combattre.

Il a tué Gabriel, soit.

Mais essayez quand même pour une fois de leur donner une seconde chance.

 **Song List** : **Hollywood Undead** - _Bullet._ **Enrique Iglesias** _\- Bailando._ **Fun** _\- We are Young._ **Sia** _\- Cheap Thrills._ **Rihanna** _\- What Now._

* * *

 **SILVER BULLET**

 **Chapitre Un**

 **Been to Hell**

 _« - You do it for your Brother ?_

 _\- Yeah. Me too. »_

 _« - Tu le fais pour ton frère ?_

 _\- Ouais. Moi aussi. »_

.

.

.

« Il ne faut jamais penser au bonheur, cela attire le Diable, car c'est lui qui a inventé cette idée-là pour faire enrager le genre humain. » - Gustave Flaubert, Mai 1853.

.

.

.

Un simple regard, jeté avec dégoût, sur le journal tenu entre ses mains. L'envie plus que poignante de le déchirer, de sentir l'air affligé de son frère en face de lui, et l'agacement, suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Son sourcil, haussé avec minutie - quoiqu'à ce stade, ça relevait du domaine artistique - tandis qu'il reposait brutalement le chiffon sur la table. Comment le qualifier d'autre ?

« - Est-ce que tu peux me dire... Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

Pour toute réponse, un sourire. Déjà au naturel insupportable, il devait presque insoutenable de le voir sourire avec autant d'amusement. Son regard, noir au possible, fixé sur lui. Il allait lui arracher cet air amusé, il allait comprendre tout de suite qu'on ne se jouait pas de lui. D'autant plus qu'il restait totalement indifférent à ses menaces implicites.

« - Ça, comme tu dis, cher frère, c'est ton billet pour l'avenir. Il faut bien te prendre en main, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas finir seul - sans chat même - avec ta main droite comme seule compagnie ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » grinça l'autre. Soulignant bien le point dans sa voix. « - Et sérieusement ? De toutes les choses stupides que tu pouvais me sortir, tu me crois dans un épisode de Kohlanta feat L'amour est dans le pré ?

\- Comme c'est exagéré... Seulement Kohlanta ?

\- C'est inutile. Je n'irais pas, Gabriel. »

Le dénommé Gabriel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Surjouant le geste, il fit danser ses sourcils dans une mimique agacée. Sa main alla courir sur le papier glacé de l'emballage qu'il tenait entre les doigts, l'ouvrant avec minutie, pour en retirer une sucette collante. Ignorant le soupir de son interlocuteur, il y jeta un coup de langue.

Savourant les tessons de sucre brisés, pure délectation, pure immersion dans cet univers. Un deuxième suivant. Papilles exacerbés, explosion de délices sur sa langue. La sucrerie, caressant les papilles en une étreinte langoureuse. Le gémissement de délice, à peine réprimé. Le scintillement dans les yeux, impossible à ne pas remarquer.

« - Ça va ? Ne fais surtout pas comme si j'étais là. Prends-toi une chambre, tiens, pendant que tu y es. » Persiflage exaspéré. L'insouciance de son frère lui courait parfois sur le système.

« - Ah ? Toujours là ? Je pensais avoir fini par te convaincre. Regarde un peu tous les avantages, tu n'as pas à subir nos présences pendant deux mois, tu es tranquille, connecté à ta nature _adorée_ et tu as même une chance de trouver quelqu'un. Et est-ce que j'ai dit que tu serais tranquille ?

\- N'essayes pas de m'influencer, Gab', si tu veux jouer à ce jeu tu sais bien que je gagnerais. » Légère pause. Hésitation. « - Mais... Tu pourrais avoir raison, cette fois. »

Gabriel sourit. Plus discrètement cette fois, mais c'était déjà dans la poche. Le retour au surnom de la part de son aîné ne signifiait qu'une chose, la tempête commençait à se calmer.

« - Et puis... C'est pour ton bien tu sais. De nouvelles rencontres, une ou deux têtes inconnues et qui sait plus si affinité ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot Gabriel, si j'avais eu envie de m'inscrire à un camp stupide regroupant des morts de faim, j'aurais à la limite préféré un qui ne m'aurait pas vu couvert de boue et de merde. »

Ah. Peut-être que son enthousiasme avait été un peu trop rapide. Un engouement prématuré. Un énième coup de langue, renfermant toutes les saveurs acides, régal intense pour ses papilles, lui attira un clignement d'oeil bref. Mmh...

« - Comment dire... Ce n'est pas que c'est trop tard, noon. Mais...

\- Dépêches-toi. Une impression me dit que ça ne va pas me plaire.

\- En fait, disons que... C'estobligatoiremaintenantsinonjesuisobligéderembourserledoubledesfrais. »

Un sourcil haussé lui fut accordé comme réponse. Les bribes de mots qu'il avait réussi à saisir de la part de son cadet ne semblait pas lui plaire. Double ? Obligatoire ? Rembourser ?

Ses doigts allèrent courir sur le bois de la table. Avec une lenteur effrayante, tapotant un air connu de lui seul. Ou peut-être pas si on tendait bien l'oreille. Son sourire s'agrandit, ne promettant rien de bon, tandis que celui de Gabriel s'effaçait.

« - Si c'est ce que j'ai compris, même pour toi Gabriel, c'est une montagne de stupide. Voire plus. Répètes voir ?

\- C'est obligatoire... Sinon je suis obligé de rembourser le double. Et ça a coûté cher. Très cher.

\- Fascinant. » Il marqua une pause. « En quoi suis-je concerné ? »

Gabriel poussa un soupir., Encore. S'il devait compter, il devait en être à son vingtième depuis qu'il avait posé le journal devant son frère. Qui l'avait mal prit d'ailleurs. Très mal prit.

Il détourna le regard, s'assurant pendant cette ellipse que ses yeux devenaient suffisamment larmoyants. Il retira sa sucette avec lenteur, humant ses arômes une dernière fois, avant de la reposer dans son emballage. Se retournant pour voir l'autre plongé dans une lecture de l'article, il masque son sourire victorieux avant de se pencher vers lui.

« - Je ne peux pas y aller, moi. Tu sais bien que cette année, je n'ai pas de vacances. Par contre, toi... Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir ?

\- En ce moment je préférerais subir tous les Twilight d'affilée que de te faire plaisir. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te faire bouffer ton papier. En _entier._

\- Alleeez ! Pas de Michael pendant deux mois ? Pas de moi pendant deux mois ? - Note le jeu de mot d'ailleurs - et tu ne seras pas seul. Balthazar a également acheté un billet pour Castiel.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Castiel. Ton cousin. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en rappeler.

\- Le brun en trench-coat avec un balais coincé... ? Celui qui a l'air d'avoir avalé son parapluie ? » Le sarcasme, dégoulinant, si facilement perceptible. Son expression légèrement dégoûtée, comme si leur sujet de conversation portait de la vermine. Gabriel soupira, une nouvelle excédé, avant de récupérer sa sucrerie. Tant pis pour les caries.

Il mâchonna sa sucette d'un air contrarié, regardant par dessous coup le paon qui lui servait de frère. Avec un peu de chance cette affaire lui baisser son égo déjà imposant.

Un peu plus et ils seraient trois dans la pièce. Gabriel, son aîné et son ego.

« - Tu ne le connais pas si bien. Il est amusant quand on apprend à voir derrière.

\- Pitié, Gab', ne commence pas. Si tu me sors qu'il cache un coeur d'or sous une apparence froide, je t'étrangle. » L'aîné le regarda, le regard menaçant. Gabriel capitula sous son effet, levant les mains en l'air.

Il récupéra la feuille, la froissant en une boule de papier qu'il fourra ensuite dans sa poche. Le cadet se leva ensuite, ébauchant une moue contrariée, avant de se préparer à partir. Du moins il l'aurait fait, si la main de son frère ne s'était pas accrochée à sa manche. Surpris, il se retourna en haussant un sourcil à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

« - Très bien. Je vais le faire. Et tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai rien fait pour toi. Tu m'en dois une, Gab', rappelles-t'en.

\- Espèce de démon. » marmonna-t-il en souriant, néanmoins.

Il retira la boule de papier de sa poche, la défroissant en quelques secondes avant de la tendre à son frère. « - Attrape, Luci'

\- Je suis en train de faire une erreur. Une terrible erreur. »

Lucifer le fusilla du regard, attrapant contre son gré le prospectus. Il y jeta un regard dégoûté, presque condescendant. « Je crois que je finirais étouffé sous une montagne dégoulinante de romantisme, et ce sera ta faute. »

Le rire qui lui fit écho, le convainquit d'avantage que tout ça allait être une erreur. Une énorme et redoutable erreur. Le genre qui le ferait regretter pendant une bonne décennie, ou à la limite poursuivi par les rappels aux souvenirs de la part de ses frères. Il retint un frisson, tandis qu'il dardait une énième fois son regard polaire sur Gabriel.

Oui, il allait regretter.

Mais au moins, il faisait ça pour son frère.

.

.

.

Le billet était tourné, encore et encore, entre ses doigts tandis qu'il le fixait avec un intérêt presque effrayant. Depuis que son frère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il s'était éprit de fascination pour ce simple morceau de papier.

C'était étrange.

Un simple rectangle, un minuscule billet. Et pourtant qui promettait un avenir radieux, de nouvelles rencontres, et de l'adrénaline à foison. Il était un peu perplexe sur le véritablement fonctionnement de ce camp. Balthazar lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau et qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser - Ce qui avait conduit Castiel à le regarder avec scepticisme - et pourtant lui n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

« - Tu ne peux pas simplement te décider, Cas' ?

\- Ce n'est pas utile. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça le serait ?

\- Juste... Accepte. Ça m'a coûté un bras - et oui il est toujours là, c'est une expression - et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu le prennes. D'autant plus que le prix à rembourser est... Carrément impayable.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir investi dedans ? Tu ne penses pas que demander mon avis avant aurait été une meilleure idée ? » lança Castiel en se détournant.

Balthazar contint difficilement son exaspération. Il laissa échapper un simple sifflement avant de fermer les paupières une bonne dizaine de seconde. Les rouvrant avec lenteur, il fixa son regard sur son frère, qui était captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Un léger sourire alla germer sur ses traits, tandis qu'il s'approchait à son tour de la coupure de journal.

« - Alors, partant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses dont je dois m'occuper ici, et partir deux mois ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités. Je ne sais même pas si un congé me sera autorisé. D'une durée aussi longue.

\- En fait... » hésita Balthazar. Il esquissa une moue gênée, en faisant courir ses doigts sur le bois de la table. « - Je me suis déjà renseigné, Cassie. Tes supérieurs ont décidés qu'avec tout tes jours de congés cumulés et ton « dévouement au travail, bla bla » ce serait un cadeau que de te les offrir. »

Castiel se détourna de son billet, tordu négligemment entre ses doigts, pour le regarder avec un air perplexe. Et surpris. C'était une nouvelle plutôt incongrue, tout autant que bonne à entendre, de se voir louer sa consécration à son travail. Il devait avouer que n'ayant rien d'autre ne l'occupant en dehors de celui-ci, il y mettait une ardeur particulière.

Et bien qu'assez inintéressant dans l'ensemble, il aimait son travail.

Il était responsable des ventes dans une grande station-service. Et bien que plus d'une fois la famille Novak l'ait exhorté à viser plus haut, il s'y contentait. Une vie normale. Morne.

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté - vieille habitude - en dévisageant son billet. Il devait avouer que sa vie commençait à devenir bien trop normale, et qu'une petite distraction de deux mois ne serait pas de refus. D'autant plus que s'il rencontrait des gens... Pourquoi pas ?

Dans la musique diffusée par la radio, un groupe peu connu hurlait qu'il allait se foutre une balle en pleine tête. Que ses jambes allaient danser sur le rebord, et que seul le fond de la bouteille était son ami. Le tout sur un rythme dynamique. Il se concentra un peu plus sur la musique, son pied tapant la mesure presque contre son gré.

Son regard était resté concentré sur la description assez utopique du camp, tandis qu'il fredonnait à mi-voix les paroles de la chanson. _Gone, gone, gone..._ Tiens. Ils proposaient cinq types d'activités - Pouvait-on les appeler comme ça ? - différentes. Cinq différents paysages, cinq endroits qui n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres.

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone..._

Ça ne l'étonnait plus que ça soit aussi cher payé. La zone de noir dans sa compréhension restait quand même le but de cette initiative. Pourquoi est-ce que son aîné lui avait-il acheté une place ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis à profit cet argent pour des choses plus intéressantes que de lui payer un voyage ? Et puis pour quelle raison l'avait-il fait pour lui, et non pour Anna ?

« - En quoi est-ce que cela te profite ?

\- Cassie ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête ? Je ne pourrais simplement pas te faire plaisir ?

\- Balthazar... »

Le susnommé haussa les épaules en levant les mains en l'air. « Okay, okay. J'avoue. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais disons, que ça me sera très rentable ou du moins pourra l'être. Alors, profite du moment. Et essaye de rencontrer un max' de personnes là-bas, okay ? »

Castiel lui lança un regard mi-perplexe mi-agacé, avant de reposer le prospectus sur la table.

« - Comment as-tu trouvé ce camp ?

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais ! - Encore une expression, laisse tomb...Non ! Façon de parler, Cas'. - C'est Gabriel qui m'en a parlé. Il envisageait d'acheter ça à un de nos cousins, et il m'a suggéré de faire pareil. » Balthazar s'arrêta une seconde, murmurant simplement le reste. « - Et s'il croit que c'est lui qui empochera la mise, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Bien profond.

\- Quel cousin ?

\- Cas' sérieusement ? C'est la seule information que tu retiens ? Comme d'habitude, tu vas vraiment droit au but. » s'exclama l'aîné avec un sourire. Evitant très précisément la question.

Sauf que Castiel était loin d'être stupide.

« - Balth', n'évites pas le sujet. Quel cousin ?

\- Lucifer. » marmonna l'autre, son regard se dérobant.

Son frère pencha la tête en haussant un sourcil, totalement désabusé. Le coup d'oeil écoeuré qu'il lui renvoya conforta Balthazar dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire.

S'approchant pour plaider sa cause, il s'assit aux côtés de Castiel.

« - Qui sait, tous les deux, vous allez peut-être vous entendre ?

\- Balthazar, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant, mais si s'entendre revient à faire comme si nous n'existions pas à chacune de nos rencontres, j'étais mal informé sur le sujet.

\- Cas' a fait du sarcasme ! » rit nerveusement le deuxième. « - Allez ! Tu n'auras cas l'éviter, s'il est tant insupportable. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Penses à tout ce qui t'attend là-bas ! »

Castiel ébaucha une moue peu convaincue, avant de récupérer le papier des mains de son frère.

« - Avec un peu de chance, tu rencontreras de beaux mecs. Ou de jolies filles. Et plus, si affinité ?

\- Les deux me sont également indifférents. Je n'irais pas pour faire une rencontre, et je n'en voie pas non plus l'intérêt. Je préfère rester seul.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu seras vieux et décrépi, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir changé d'avis. »

Le haussement de sourcil blasé qui lui fit office de réponse manqua de le faire sourire, tandis qu'il attrapait à son tour le prospectus pour en lire le contenu. Avec tout ça, il ne connaissait que les grandes lignes, - et surtout la belle surprise dont lui avait parlé Gabriel - et le contenu des activités proposées attisait sa curiosité.

Son regard alla courir sur ce qu'ils suggéraient, comme de l'escalade en pleine montagne, un séjour sur une île exotique, des randonnées à en perdre la tête, et des propositions toutes aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Dommage qu'il n'y participe pas lui aussi. L'enjeu ne pouvait pas être connu des participants malheureusement.

« - Et puis même si tu ne l'apprécie pas, ce sera toujours ça de connaître quelqu'un. » ajouta-t-il, songeur.

Castiel approuva à contre-coeur, fasciné lui aussi par le nombre de choix disponibles. Plus d'une dizaine au total. Tous les dix jours, un nouvel endroit, une nouvelle façon de s'amuser. Et ils avaient le choix entre trois endroits à chaque fois. De quoi remonter le moral à n'importe qui, de quoi enthousiasmer au plus haut point.

Autour d'eux, la musique avait changé, diffusant des propos abstraits braillés à tue-tête par un nouveau chanteur en vogue. Chantant comme quoi il fallait s'aimer. Grimace incontrôlée de la part de Balthazar, changement rapide de station. Rien ne les obligeait de subir ça.

« - Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? » insista ce dernier.

Dernier regard de la part de Castiel envers son billet. Les yeux courant sur ce qui était proposé, sur le temps de vacances. Négligeant l'information douteuse que leur envoyait son cerveau - la présence de son cousin. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« - Evidemment. »

Il aurait préféré travailler.

Mais au moins, il faisait ça pour son frère.

.

.

.

La seule réaction de Dean lorsque Sam lui présenta la nouvelle fut de le regarder comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'un troisième bras lui avait poussé. Il écarta sa bière de la table, fixant son frère.

Et lorsque Dean poussait sa bière hors de son champ de vision, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, c'était mauvais. C'était mal parti, se dit Sam avec une grimace. Vraiment très mal parti.

« - Sam. Tu as fumé quelque chose, c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ton genre, et que tu finissais complètement taré quand tu essayais. Tu n'as pas pris quelque chose, si ? Tu aurais quand même pu m'en proposer... » marmonna l'aîné, en récupérant son alcool adroitement. Prise ferme sur la bouteille glacée, regard tout aussi polaire.

« - Je suis sérieux. Tu sais très bien que la Crim' nous a accordé ce congé à condition qu'on en fasse quelque chose de bien. Ils ne pourront pas en dire le contraire, là. Et puis sérieusement, tu as vraiment envie de le passer ici ? Toutes tes journées dans ce bar miteux ? Draguer des filles qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que tu les sautes, et finir minable dans la rue ? »

Le haussement de sourcil suggestif que lui offra Sam, dérida les quelques rides du front qu'avait commencé à arborer Dean. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais de là à choisir _ça_ ? Plutôt crever.

« - Tu nous fais quoi là, un remake de Fort-Boyard dans un style mièvre ou pornographique ? » persifla Dean en refusant d'admettre que ça pouvait être une idée pas si mauvaise que ça. « - Compte pas sur moi.

\- Allez ! Je pensais que c'était moi que tu traitais de nerd dans la famille ? Pour une fois que je te propose un truc sympa. Ne nie pas, c'est sympa. Et puis si le côté " Rencontre, amour, ce mec je l'épouse dès la fin du camp " te dérange, on peut toujours rester tous les deux. C'est peut-être assez cher, mais à deux c'est en réduc', et puis c'est cool.

\- _Awesome._ Sinon **The Voice** si tu gagnes, c'est aussi en réduc', c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de participer.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu saches chanter... » marmonna Sam en détournant le regard.

L'agacement si facilement perceptible de Dean fut concentré en une bitch-face digne de celles de son frère, tandis qu'il attrapait le journal du bout des doigts, vaguement dégoûté.

Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir qu'est-ce que Sam avait ingéré pour avoir cette - fabuleuse - idée, mais ça devait être fort. Vraiment fort. Du genre à retourner les tripes.

Il parcourut assez distraitement la liste des activités, pas si mal même si lui arrachait le coeur de l'avouer, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur une en particulier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celle proposant l'île paradisiaque. Un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres, allant rapidement lui manger le visage, tandis qu'il poussait l'article vers Sam, curieux.

« - Les maillots, Sam. Les maillots. »

Son cadet poussa un soupir digne de réveiller les morts, avant de récupérer à son tour le prospectus. Attrapant une seconde la bière de Dean, il avala une gorgée avant de la reposer. Le tout sous le regard méfiant de son frère. Yeux fixés sur lui, intransigeants, prêts à intervenir au moindre moment. Il grimaça un sourire forcé, destiné à Dean.

« Elle ne va pas disparaître. Je ne vais pas la faire tomber. Alors bois, et accepte simplement mon idée, Jerk.

\- Bitch. »

Le même sourire complice s'installa le temps d'une seconde sur leurs visages respectifs, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Disparition causée par Sam, qui avait enlevé l'alcool de Dean pour le remplacer par le papier.

Posant la bière à l'autre bout de la table, il s'assit à côté de son frère pour regarder.

« - Juste réfléchis-y un peu. Je paye. Et tu profites. Moi aussi, c'est vrai, mais tu profites. On est tranquille, vivant une vie tout à fait normale. Sans cadavres décapités, sans meurtrier de mamies séniles à arrêter, sans cambrioleurs ayant la vingtaine. On profite, tout simplement. Et tu veux me faire croire que ça ne te tente pas ? Aucune chance que j'y crois.

\- Hm. C'est pas mal. Pas aussi mauvais et désespérant que je pourrais le croire.

\- Et puis tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un. Une fille, un mec. A toi de faire le choix. » ajouta innocemment Sam, avant de reprendre. « - Si ça se trouve, tu trouveras ton goût là-bas. Et la question de savoir si tu seras au leur ne se pose même pas. Alors t'attends quoi ? »

Dean redressa sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Il ébaucha une esquisse de sourire, récupérant adroitement son bien. « - T'es vraiment prêt à tout, hein ?

\- Presque tout. » accorda le cadet. « - Je ne suis pas fou à ce point. »

L'expression de Dean était criante de vérité. Un « Ça se conteste » visible. Bien trop visible. Sam le gratifia d'un regard noir, presque abyssal, avant de revenir à la charge.

« - Alors, t'en pense quoi ? C'est dans quatre jours. Tu as largement le temps de faire tes valises. De toute façon, tout est déjà réservé et payé. Et si tu ne viens pas... J'amène Charlie. »

L'aîné se redressa en vitesse sur sa chaise, l'air trahi. Il fixa Sam avec une mimique de diva blessée, allant presque jusqu'à jouer la scène en se levant pour imiter un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Sam se contenta d'un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, tandis qu'il lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse.

« - Tu n'oserais pas emmener Charlie à ma place ?

\- Et bien pourquoi pas... »

Nouvelle expression faussement blessée. Se rasseyant, Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant d'abdiquer.

« - Très bien, je viendrais à ton camp stupide. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui payes. Ce sera mon remboursement pour ne pas voir Bébé pendant deux mois entiers. Deux mois !

\- C'est une voiture, jerk. Une voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas une voiture ! C'est MA voiture. C'est bien plus que ça » argua Dean en se drapant d'un geste virtuel dans sa dignité froissée. « Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Nouveaux yeux montés au ciel. Nouveau soupir exaspéré devant l'immensité de la bêtise. Mais cette fois, Sam était satisfait. Il avait réussi - et ça ne lui avait pris plus d'une dizaine de minutes environ - à convaincre son frère de l'accompagner. Et sans trop de protestations de la part de l'autre.

Ce qui quelque part prouvait qu'il avait envie d'y aller.

Un sourire monta sur les lèvres de Sam, tandis qu'il s'imaginait la tête que ferait son frère si au dernier moment il lui annonçait qu'il avait décidé d'y aller avec une autre personne.

Non.

Même lui n'était pas assez mesquin pour lui faire une telle humiliation.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Dean, à présent totalement absorbé dans la découverte de toutes les propositions du prospectus. Et lui qui se défendait d'avoir le moindre intérêt à l'égard de ce camp... Pris sur le fait.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant pour lui qu'il avait eu cette idée.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas dépensé autant d'argent pour ce camp, il se serait contenté de prendre la voiture avec Dean pour aller visiter un des Etats d'Amérique, d'aller rendre visite à Bobby peut-être. D'aller rejoindre Jo' et Ellen.

Mais c'était vraiment pour Dean.

Parce qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'il arrête ces coups d'un soir, et qu'il se pose enfin.

Alors peut-être que son porte-monnaie allait souffrir. Qu'il allait en avoir pour ses frais. Tout ça, tout ça.

Oui, lorsqu'il finirait par manger simplement une tomate pour la journée pendant ses études, il allait regretter.

Mais au moins il faisait ça pour son frère.

* * *

Alors ? ;)

Pas trop dégoûtés pour le moment pour le choix des personnages ?

Ce projet est vraiment un truc que j'attendais depuis longtemps, et que je mourrais d'envie de poster, donc n'importe quelle réaction est la bienvenue.

De plus, pour les endroits où ils partiront, c'est VOUS qui allez choisir. Par une sorte de système de votes, je mettrais ici les possibilités où ils pourront partir. (5 ou 6 endroits en tout avec trois choix à chaque fois ) et ce sera celui qui remportera le plus de vote qui sera choisi.

Le premier choix.

 **I.** Randonnée avec pause dans les gîtes dans les Alpes, en été, évidemment.

 **II**. Au ski dans l'Himalaya.

 **III.** En Inde, à New Dehli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé** : « - C'est pour ton bien, tu sais. De nouvelles rencontres, une ou deux têtes inconnues et qui sait plus si affinité ? » « - Ne sois pas idiot Gabriel, si j'avais eu envie de m'inscrire à un camp stupide regroupant des morts de faim, j'aurais à la limite préféré un qui ne m'aurait pas vu couvert de boue et de merde. » UA. Destiel. Samifer.

 **N.D.A** : UA sans aucune « supernaturalité » Castiel, Balthazar et Anna sont frères et soeurs. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphaël sont frères. Sam et Dean évidemment sont frères. Les "Archanges" et les "Anges" sont cousins.

Je sais, je sais. Normalement je suis sur IOUS mais vraiment, j'avais très envie de montrer ce projet. Je sais, le Samifer n'est pas vraiment un des couples les plus en vogue, et je suis au courant que je vais perdre des lecteurs avant même d'en avoir eu.

Mais laissez-leur une chance, essayez pour une fois.

Le Destiel n'est pas le couple principal, enfin si, mais le deuxième, et normalement c'est celui toujours bien mis en avant. Alors cette fois, s'il vous plait, tentez autre chose, même si ce n'est pas le classique destiel, même si beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas sacquer Lucifer. J'espère que les derniers épisodes de la saison 11 font auront fait changer d'avis à son sujet.

J'ai l'impression d'écrire une plaidorie - pour un personnage fictif en plus - mais vraiment. Chuck lui a imposé la marque parce qu'il le croyait assez fort pour être contre, il n'a pas réussi. Point. Dean non plus n'a pas réussi - pas vraiment - à la combattre.

Il a tué Gabriel, soit.

Mais essayez quand même pour une fois de leur donner une seconde chance.

* * *

 **Crossroads**

 **Chapitre Deux**

 **Down the Rabbit Hole**

 _" - Franchement... Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour eux."_

.

.

.

"Parfois, lorsque je suis en avion au-dessus des Alpes, je me dis : ça ressemble à toute la cocaïne que j'ai sniffée." Elton John.

.

.

.

« - Les clients de _Crossroads Entreprise_ sont priés de se rendre au plus vite au bureau d'accueil de la compagnie C &E's. Merci de votre compréhension, nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. »

Grimace incontrôlée, regard jeté sur le champ à sa valise.

Rose. Pailletée.

Il avait failli s'évanouir en la voyant pour la première fois, promettant à Gabriel de l'étrangler d'autant de façons possibles que de regards qu'il lui serait jetés, avant de finir par se résigner. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Non content de le voir participer à ce camp stupide, son frère lui avait octroyé cette... chose.

Et il avait beau eu faire tous les magasins des environs, pas moyen de trouver une valise de la même taille. Car évidemment, ces _pourritures_ exigeaient une taille précise - ni plus ni moins - pour soi-disant des soucis de rangement. Ridicule. Donner des directions pareilles - aussi risibles - ne donnaient que l'envie de les bafouer.

Et pour surplomber tout ça, les regards intensifs fixés sur sa valise commençaient à lui donner des envies de meurtres.

« - Lucifer ? » lança une voix hésitante.

« - Quoi, encore ? »

Il se retourna avec colère, sa patience ayant déjà atteint ses plus hauts sommets. Si c'était une énième remarque, il allait l'envoyer dire bonjour au sol, et pas forcément de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était une personne qu'il connaissait.

Son cousin se dressait devant lui - il n'avait qu'une seule tenue dans son armoire ? - traînant son lourd bagage noir derrière lui. Un air un peu perdu sur son visage, et ayant visiblement franchement hésité à l'interpeller. Il lui adressa un immense sourire - Il n'allait pas cracher sur de la compagnie dans ce voyage merdique - en se retournant tout à fait.

« - Alors, petit chiot, perdu ? Obligé toi aussi à te transformer en zombie, avide de chair fraîche ? »

Castiel esquissa un sourire forcé. « - Balthazar a estimé juste de me faire prendre quelques vacances. Obligatoires. Je ne compte pas en profiter pour " trouver de la chair fraîche " comme tu le dis.

\- Je vois ça. Au moins, on sera deux parmi cette troupe affamée ! Les deux mousquetaires, envers et contre tout. Il ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver le troisième membre de l'équipage et nous serons au complet. » plaisanta l'autre.

Finalement peut-être que Gaby n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Castiel risquait de se trouver une distraction amusante. Essayer de dévergonder un peu cette figure impassible serait un vrai défi. Au moins de quoi l'occuper pendant le séjour.

Reportant son regard sur le bureau d'accueil - et perdant par là le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait retrouvé - il le fixa d'un regard noir, de glace, avant de se lancer.

« - Eh bien. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. A toi l'honneur, vas-y.

\- De quel honneur parles-tu ? »

Coup d'oeil perplexe. Incompréhensif. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès ? Il haussa un sourcil en regardant le brun bien droit dans les yeux. Figure toujours aussi impassible, réellement curieuse.

« - C'e-st une ex-pres-sion, Cas-tiel » expliqua-t-il lentement. Très lentement. « Je voulais dire, vas-y en premier.

\- Je vois. Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien toutes les subtilités de cette langue. »

C'était le cas de le dire, manqua-t-il de faire remarquer. A défaut de le faire, il se contenta d'un regard en coin condescendant, esquissant un demi-sourire amusé avant de le pousser vers le bureau d'accueil.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Castiel manqua de s'étaler en avant, basculant à moitié sur sa valise, tandis que le rire de Lucifer restait contenu - ou presque - car il ne lui fallut qu'un nouveau regard vers l'homme en trench-coat affalé sur ses bagages pour qu'il craque. Il n'était pas du genre à rire bruyamment mais son ton amusé ne faisait aucun doute.

Il s'approcha de son cousin afin de lui tendre la main pour le relever, lorsqu'il sentit un corps humain passer devant lui. Il recula d'un pas en arrière, presque agressé.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'inconnu s'étant précipité devant lui l'avait doublé pour ramasser - qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce mot - Castiel. Presque inquiet, il tendit une main vers le cousin de Lucifer pour l'aider à se relever. Castiel le gratifia d'un remerciement visuel en dédaignant sa main pour se relever seul. Ses orbes bleues ciel s'étaient chargées du noir de la tempête, fixées sur lui.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire - se voulant désolé. Se voulant seulement.

« - Merci, ça ira. » se contenta de dire son cousin à l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui sourit, se détournant pour reprendre sa conversation avec un autre homme, cheveux bouclés, grande taille.

Plutôt pas mal, remarqua-t-il avec un moue qui voulait tout dire.

« - C'était gênant. Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé ?

\- Ne prends pas la mouche - _expression !_ \- je voulais simplement que tu avances. Allez, petite chose, ne boude pas pour ça. » Clin d'oeil pour dérider ce visage amer. « - Alleez ! »

Le gratifiant d'un coup d'oeil furtif, son cousin attrapa simplement sa valise pour se diriger vers l'accueil en question. Lucifer en resta interdit une seconde avant d'attraper sa petite valise rose - et pailletée s'il vous plait - et d'accélérer pour le rattraper. « - Vexé ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. »

Répartie qui avait encore plus le mérite de faire taire son interlocuteur que le contraire.

Alors il se contenta de le regarder une dernière fois bizarrement avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant les personnes se chargeant de l'accueil. Des catalogues du camp étaient posés sur le bureau, accompagnés de stylos. La standardiste, elle, était pendue au téléphone, riant comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait des clients.

« - Excusez-moi ? » commença Castiel.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapidement avant de lever un sourcil et de repartir dans sa chasse aux informations au téléphone, gloussant comme une véritable dinde. Déjà agacé, Lucifer posa sa main sur le bureau pour attirer son attention, claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. il avait horreur qu'on l'ignore, et d'avantage un cafard pareil.

« - Il me semble qu'il vous a parlé non ? C'est votre travail.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Patientez, je suis occupée. »

Surprise. Incompréhension le temps d'une seconde avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir profond.

« - Laisse » lança-t-il à Castiel qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Il se pencha vers la secrétaire, attrapant son visage avec sa main et décrochant le téléphone de l'autre. Lui adressant un sourire tout sauf rassurant, il la dévisagea avec un regard polaire, abyssal. Reposa avec lenteur le combiné sur le bureau, résistant à l'envie de l'écraser du talon. « Shhh. » murmura-t-il à la femme, qui tentait de se dégager.

« - Ecoute-moi, _déchet._ Je suis obligé de participer à une partie collective de regroupement de morts de faims, prêts à se jeter les uns sur les autres toutes les secondes, coincé avec une valise ROSE alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous dépêcher et de nous expliquer la démarche à suivre. Parce que je sens que mon peu de patience est parti en fumée et qu'un insecte comme vous, je n'hésiterais pas à _l'écraser._ » Légère pause. « Merci de votre coopération.

\- Si-signez ici quelle activité vous désirez, et je vous fournirais les billets ainsi que la salle...

\- Parfait ! Tu vois quand tu veux. On signe où ? »

Il se retourna avec un sourire, tombant sur un Castiel qui le dévisageait avec perplexité. « - Ce n'est pas un insecte, Lucifer.

\- P-pardon ? » hoqueta la secrétaire. Fixant deux orbes paniquées sur lui. Il lui sourit de plus belle, savourant pour une des rares fois son prénom. Un peu trop spécial.

« - Tout juste. » lui adressa-t-il avant de se tourner vers son cousin. « - Encore une métaphore Castiel, il y en a partout, c'est ça la langue anglaise. »

Agitant les papiers de l'inscription, il en tendit un au brun, qui l'attrapa avec presque méfiance.

Il y avait uniquement trois cases, où chacune proposait une activité.

\- Visite du centre-ville de New-Dehli (Inde)

\- Randonnée dans les Montagnes, contact avec la nature (Alpes autrichiennes)

\- Séjour au ski dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya.

Lucifer y jeta à peine un coup d'oeil, cochant déjà sans hésiter la deuxième proposition. Un moyen d'être dans les montagnes ? Aucun problème. Il n'avait jamais fait de randonnées de sa vie - marcher dans la boue, se salir, suer ? Quelle plaisanterie. - mais étant obligé de choisir, il préférait garder contact avec la Terre.

Après tout, c'était un mal pour un bien.

« - Tu as choisi Castiel ?

\- J'hésite encore entre l'Inde et la Randonnée. Je ne sais pas skier.

\- A toi de savoir si tu préfères être couvert de boue et de merde ou sentir tes poumons s'effondrer sous l'odeur du pétrole, des déchets, cette atmosphère lourde et pesante, cette humidité. » Il réfléchit une minute, posant son menton dans sa main. « - Je ne sais même pas lequel est le pire. »

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté, le dévisageant une fois de plus avec cette expression neutre qui lui filait plus les jetons qu'autre chose. Il ancra quelques secondes ses yeux bleus dans les siens, avant que l'aîné ne le force à se détourner, contrarié. « - Je ne suis pas une oeuvre dans un musée, détourne les yeux, Castiel.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre la Randonnée.

\- Excellent choix ! Jolie opportunité de te voir patauger parmi le bétail. J'ai choisi la même chose. »

Ils déposèrent leurs catalogues sur le comptoir, tandis que la guichetière apeurée les récupérait en vitesse. Elle tira un papier de ses poches, le regardant une seconde, avant d'en sortir deux billets qu'elle posa sur le bureau devant elle. Faisant signe aux deux autres de les récupérer, elle déplia ensuite un nouveau prospectus.

« - Départ 8h55, vous avez un peu plus d'une trentaines de minutes. Salle d'attente n°22C au deuxième étage. Le vol aura une durée de huit heures trente-cinq minutes, puis vous enchainerez avec un trajet en train de Vienne jusqu'à Velden Am Wörther See, un village montagnard qui durera quatre heures. En tout, vous arriverez à votre logis à 22h passées. Cela vous va ? »

Il acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête approbateur tandis que Castiel attrapait une des brochures.

Un dernier coup d'oeil à la femme qui reprenait son téléphone discrètement et ils étaient partis, l'un maugréant déjà contre le fait de devoir passer un test de sûreté - comment ça il n'avait pas le droit à ses six différents couteaux dans ses poches ? Non ! C'était uniquement de la défense ! - et l'autre prêt à darder ses yeux émerveillés sur le paysage de la nature.

Bien différents.

Mais une seule et même pensée pourtant, s'infiltrant dans leurs esprits comme du poison. Une toute petite phrase de rien du tout qui pourtant voulait tout dire et qui les suivraient probablement tout le long du voyage, tandis qu'ils regretteraient et s'amuseraient.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour eux..._

* * *

Il sentait déjà les secousses de l'avion, s'imaginait déjà les trou d'airs, la sensation si déplaisante de chuter pour ne jamais se relever. D'avoir le coeur si accroché à sa poitrine que chaque battement déchirait les chairs et que tout allait devenir noir autour de lui, si noir qu'il ne verrait que les réacteurs en feu, ne percevrait que les cris des personnes autour de lui.

Frisson qui partit courir le long de son échine.

« - Encore cette peur de l'avion ? » sourit Sam.

Il lui dégaina un regard à faire pâlir les morts - déjà lui aussi plus pâle qu'un cadavre - tandis que son soupir s'allongeait. Il essaya de ne pas jeter un dernier coup d'oeil dehors, à voir la terre s'éloigner peu à peu.

En vain.

Sa pâleur déjà omniprésente ne fit que s'accentuer, ses nausées s'y ajoutant. Comment pouvait-on supporter ces trajets ? Comment des femmes pouvaient-elles s'y habituer assez pour en faire leur métier, pour en plus _marcher_ ?

Il réprima un énième haut de coeur, croisa le regard goguenard de Sam et le fusilla de ses prunelles vertes avant de se pencher et de poser sa tête contre ses genoux. Et le rire de son frère ne l'aidait en rien, à part qu'il avait une terrible envie de lui dégobiller sur les pieds pour lui apprendre à rire de lui sans l'aider une seule seconde.

Tremblement.

Trou d'air.

Et visiblement ça allait arriver un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Il sentait son visage pâlir, toute couleur le désertant. Et à côté cet idiot se marrant comme une baleine, n'ayant aucune pitié pour lui. Si seulement il pouvait le faire ravaler son r... Okay.

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir là maintenant, et ce serait uniquement de la faute de Sam.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Niquel. » répondit-il d'une voix blanche, appuyant sa tête contre le frais de la vitre. Aah. Délivrance. Il ferma les yeux une seconde fois, n'ayant pas la force de soulever sa main pour frapper la tête de Sam.

« - N'oublies pas qu'il y a le sac en papier. Prend le sac, Dean. » lui conseilla son frère en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser au milieu de l'avion.

« - Etouffes-toi avec ton putain de sac » marmonna-t-il en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Si seulement il n'avait pas accepté cette idée... Il le savait, il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter. C'était stupide, c'était irraisonné, et surtout si c'était pour se retrouver avec des zombies prêts à se jeter dessus, il passait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit oui ? Sam avait du le droguer, forcément. Il avait mis quelque chose dans la bière, pour lui fausser les pensées.

Il avait obligatoirement influencé Dean. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait accepté de son plein gré.

Tout simplement pas possible.

Pas en sachant qu'il y avait un avion à prendre.

« Comment tu t'es procuré la drogue ? » grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne le murmura, alors que Sam posait deux doigts sur son front, jugeant sa température.

« Rien... Et pourtant tu hallucines déjà. Une sacré frousse. Quel courage, Dean, quel courage.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk. »

Il entendit vaguement une hôtesse passer, proposer un sac - Mais qu'ils l'avalent leurs sacs, il allait très bien ! T-t-rès bi-en. - une boisson puis repartir. Il entendait aussi assez distraitement deux personnes parler derrière lui, pestant à qui mieux mieux.

Intrigué, il se concentra pour les écouter, tout son être tendu pour n'être qu'espionnage.

« - Mais écoutez-le devant à cracher ses boyaux. Je te préviens, s'il me vomit devant, je fais un massacre et je t'accuse. » Il manqua de se retourner, indigné. Résistant simplement en voyant que c'était une voix féminine. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait entendre ce qu'allait répondre l'autre pour se justifier - et le défendre ou non au passage.

« - Parce que tu penses que je ne t'impliquerais pas ? Et tu peux toujours changer de place, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est malade en avion. Tu ne fais jamais la maligne sur un bateau.

\- Qui voudrait venir ici ? Et quand je suis malade, j'ai la politesse d'épargner les autres de cette vue.

\- Polie, toi ? » La fille étouffa un rire. « - Arrêtes un peu de râler, et concentre-toi sur mon projet. »

Il se détourna, remerciant mentalement celle qui l'avait défendue, tandis qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau sur la fenêtre. A ses côtés Sam s'était levé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, allant parler avec un asiatique lui ayant adressé la parole. Hm. Entre geeks tout un club, commenta-t-il avant d'essayer de se replonger dans le sommeil.

Facilement reconnaissables d'ailleurs.

Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas des critères, un genre de formulaire d'admission mais au niveau physique pour faire partie des nerds. Les bouquins déjà. La tignasse en bordel et les lunettes - obligatoires - et des références Star Wars qu'ils sortaient toutes les trois secondes.

Tiens.

Il manquait juste les lunettes à Sam.

Il étouffa un sourire, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux avant de pousser un long soupir. Allez. Encore...Quelques... Heures ?

« - Je vais te tuer Sam. Je vais te tuer et d'enterrer dans une cage au fond d'une forêt.» Haut de coeur violent, yeux levés au ciel. « - Et personne ne te retrouveras jamais.

\- Diva. » lui lança Sam, le sourire au visage.

Sale traître. Profiter de son incapacité physique pour le charrier.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, le détournant rapidement au vu de l'immensité de bleu qui lui faisait face - et niveau bleu il s'y connaissait, toutes ses conquêtes récentes les avaient bleues. Turquoise, cyan, cobalt, azur, céruléen. Et pire encore.

Mais après tout...

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son frère._

* * *

 _Je suis làààà ! Pas morte, pas morte ! :DD_

 _Vous aime !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Il puait.

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, la ciel était entièrement noir, le taxi n'allait pas assez vite et il avait l'impression de sentir le bouc par tout les pores de sa peau.

Son niveau de patience déjà relativement faible s'était écroulé quelque part entre les braillements des morveux dans le train ou le parfait abruti qui était allé dégobiller dans les toilettes de l'avion, et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas étrangler Castiel à mains nues. Lucifer lui lança un regard noir, encore plus agacé par le calme parfaitement maîtrisé de l'autre.

C'était à croire qu'il était un robot.

Droit comme un piquet, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et fixant la route devant lui. Il poussa un soupir, détournant le regard et préférant le poser sur la route en dehors du taxi. Mais où était-il tombé... Ça lui apprendrait à agréer aux désirs de Gabriel.

Plus. Jamais.

\- C'est encore loin ? tenta-t-il dans un allemand approximatif - parce qu'en plus ils ne parlaient pas un mot de leur fichue langue dans ce patelin;

\- Je ne parle pas anglais.

Ne pas perdre patience.

Ne PAS perdre patience.

Il l'avait promis à Gabriel et vu le prix que devait coûter le billet - se taper un plan cul de deux mois revenait cher visiblement - il n'avait pas intérêt à craquer et revenir immédiatement chez eux. Prendre son mal en patience, hein.

Quelle connerie.

Ils passèrent au milieu du village, entre divers glaciers - son frère aurait été ravi - et pizzeria, lui laissant le loisir d'observer un bout du lac entre divers bâtiments.

\- Comment Balthy t'a convaincu ? finit-il par demander à Castiel - nouvelle tentative pour briser le silence. Parce qu'autant d'heures d'avion et de train n'avait brisée cet espèce de gêne entre eux, mais c'était... Facilement compréhensible. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un tel manque de divertissement, avec un sérieux qui frôlait des sommets himmalayesque, et un balais aussi profondément enfoncé dans le... hum.

Alors que lui s'amusait - on faisait ce que l'on pouvait pour tromper l'ennui - à dessiner dans le cou de son voisin de devant endormi, Castiel l'avait regardé d'un air réprobateur ouvrant simplement un polar. Il avait été surpris que ce ne soit pas la Bible, bien son genre à se plonger dans des foutaises de ce genre à prêcher l'absolution des pêchés et à refouler le plaisir de la chair. S'il l'avait déjà goûté... Un sourire amusé pointa en souvenir d'une nuit avant son départ... Gaby avait toujours des coins sympas à proposer.

La seule émotion qu'il avait vu était cet air ouvertement réprobateur lorsqu'il essayait de se divertir - visiblement les m&ms dans le décolleté de leur voisine ne l'avait pas plus déridé - et il commençait à baisser les bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher inutilement l'argent qu'il avait dépensé. De plus, ce séjour pourra m'être profitable pour me développer et m'instruire dans les relations humaines.

Lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de lui, posa son bras sur l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Et bien bon courage. Je suppose.

\- Merci, lui répondit l'autre un peu surpris.

Lucifer éclata d'un rire bref, attirant sur lui l'attention du chauffeur qu'il récompensa par un doigt d'honneur.

\- Pas à toi, je pensais plutôt à ceux qui allaient supporter tes tentatives maladroites de l'Amitié-c'est-Magique.

Castiel pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard et suscitant un second rire chez l'autre. C'était instinctif. Voir le visage neutre se plisser dans une expression lui procurait bien plus d'amusement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et sur le coup, il ne trouvait pas d'autres sentiments que de le rendre vexé. C'était à se demander s'il savait sourire au moins.

Oui, vous savez. Etirer ses lèvres ce truc là.

\- On arrive, marmonna le chauffeur dans un patois qu'il ne comprit que grâce à l'arrêt de la voiture.

Il s'empressa de descendre, sautant presque de cette caisse suffocante - qu'il détestait ce véhicule - n'attendant pas la sortie de l'allemand pour tirer sa valise - oui toujours rose ça ne change pas en quelques heures - du coffre. Laissa celle en cuir de son cousin bien derrière et esquissa un signe de la main aux deux encore dans la voiture, Castiel ayant tiré son portefeuille ave c un soupir prévisible, avant de s'arrêter devant l'hôt- Non. Le putain de gigantesque château qui leur faisait face.

Tout en jaune et gris, une corvette noire accompagnée de plusieurs Porsche devant l'entrée du château. Les lustres à l'intérieur brillaient de tout leur feux, illuminant d'une lumière presque divine l'intérieur indéniablement luxueux.

Putain.

Son sourire déjà présent tripla voire quadrupla d'intensité alors qu'il entrait en roi dans le Hall, sans oublier les lunettes noires immanquables avec un mouvement au ralenti pour les enlever. A vingt-deux heures trente.

Aussitôt entré, une des bonniches à l'accueil l'interpella, alors qu'il se tournait - oubliant que sa crédibilité n'avait pas encore creusé assez profond avec une valise rose ( Pailletée. ) -

\- Monsieur ? Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

\- Castiel Novak et Lucifer Shurley, le coupa son cousin, apparu subitement à ses côtés, alors qu'il lui lançait un énième regard à faire pâlir l'Enfer, peu ravi d'avoir été interrompu dans son groove. Ou l'imitation qu'il en avait donné.

\- Les participants de Crossroads, évidemment ! Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, s'excuse précipitamment la femme, esquissant néanmoins une grimace en entendant son nom. Tremble pauvre idiote. Veuillez laisser vos affaires ici, nous allons les monter dans les chambres qui vous seront attribuées lors de votre réunion.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as interrompu ? siffla-t-il en baissant le ton vers Mister-Novak-Emmerdeur-Troisième-du-nom.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de me laisser avec le chauffeur. J'ai... quelques lacunes dans la langue allemande, je crains de lui avoir laissé une somme peu appropriée pour notre trajet.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Trente euros. C'est adéquat ?

Le blond ne put retenir un éclat moqueur, se courbant presque. Castiel le dévisagea, plissant ses lèvres et fronçant les yeux, vexé.

\- Alors soit deux kilomètres coûtent plus cher que des écouteurs Apple soit tu t'es fait royalement couillonné. Bravo Castiel, tu viens d'apprendre l'escroquerie, c'est un grand pas pour devenir un homme !

\- Je n'apprécie pas tes remarques, s'agaça le brun, avançant d'un pas. Je sais bien que nos relations ne sont pas entièrement cordiales, mais je préférerais que nous évitions de nous parler plutôt que de subir des moqueries de ta part, et tu oublies que j'ai entièrement le loisir de revenir en Amérique, te laissant seul avec des "humains inconnus" que tu traiteras comme des déchets au lieu du respect qu'il leur est dû !

Lucifer leva les mains en l'air, un sourire haussé amusé et reculant d'un pas. Comme ça le petit samaritain exemplaire se rebellait un peu ? Parfait ! Il avait trouvé une distraction parfaite pendant le séjour - imposé.

\- Tout doux, Cassie, tout doux, le sarcasme ça ne te va pas au teint.

\- Excusez-moi intervint péniblement l'hôtesse d'accueil - grands mots pour pas grande chose, l'humanité somme toute - vous êtes attendu dans la salle de réunion cinq...

Deux regards furieux - et passablement ennuyés - lui firent face alors qu'elle balbutiait des mots sans queue ni tête, Castiel et Lucifer retournant à leur... pugilat.

\- J'aimerais que nous puissions nous entendre si nous devons passer deux mois ensemble, Lucifer, mais j'exige des efforts venant de ton côté également, conclut le brun, accordant enfin un signe de tête à la femme - qui ne savait plus où se mettre -

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te tenir la main et chanter à la façon Disney, marmonna-t-il avant d'à son tour se tourner vers l'insecte dérangeant. Ne savaient jamais tenir en place, ceux-là. Quelle création immonde.

Ils la suivirent d'un pas presque mécanique jusqu'à la salle de réunion, passant entre des multiples couloirs aux dorures magnifiques et aux tableaux ornant presque chacun des murs. Un peu trop de décoration, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si Gabriel avait été là... Il esquissa un sourire en coin, un de ceux qui ne présageaient absolument rien de bon. Les tableaux n'auraient pas fait long feu avec eux deux. Il l'avait bien éduqué son cadet, à son image - ou presque, Gabriel tenterait sûrement de l'étrangler s'il entendait ça. Tenterait -

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte coulissante, échangeant un premier regard compatissant.

Derrière cette porte, ce serait sûrement leur mise en enchère. Des drogués en manque de sexe lorgnant sur les deux nouveaux arrivés, tout ce qu'ils haïssaient et à subir pendant soixante jours.

\- Bonne chance, grimaça-t-il en tordant une moue dégoûtée.

L'autre répondit par un maintien encore plus droit, fixant devant lui sans ciller - manuel du parfait automate, par Castiel Novak.

\- En espérant que votre séjour vous plaise, et que la réunion achève de donner toutes les indications dont vous aurez besoin ! les quitta la femme, dans un soupir soulagé de Lucifer. Trois humains dans une même pièce, c'était déjà deux de trop.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les laissant découvrir une petite salle, pas trop richement ouvragée, pas trop illustration de plouc & compagnie non plus, juste comme il fallait qu'elle soit pour ce type d'assemblée. Il laissa son regard couler sur la salle, survolant les quelques personnes assises sur les sièges. Ils devaient être moins d'une dizaine. Attendez... Une blonde... Une brune.. Un mec à la peau noire et le regard aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison, un autre mec - il devait faire quelque chose pour ses dents elles dépassaient de sa bouche là - et encore une femme.

Merveilleux.

\- ALORS VOUS ÊTES ENFIN LA LES LARVES, VOUS FOUTIEZ QUOI VOUS CROYEZ QU'ON A QUE ÇA A FOUTRE D'ATTENDRE DES MERDEUX COMME VOUS ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, et vous la sentiez sa joie vous la sentiez, vers la source des hurlements, un petit homme grassouillet, une barbe de trois jours et la dégaine d'un prêtre pédophile.

Eux deux, ils allaient pas s'entendre.

\- La vitesse d'un chauffeur de taxi ou d'un avion ne dépend pas de nous, grinça-t-il des dents, se laissant tomber sur une des chaises - et il entendit vaguement Castiel l'imiter - et plus tard nous arrivions à cette assemblée de conneries, mieux c'était.

\- ON NE RÉPONDS PAS ! beugla l'autre, enthousiasmé. ET QUAND C'EST CETTE ASSEMBLEE DE CONNERIES QUI TE FERA DEPASSER TES LIMITES, NUISIBLE RAMPANT, TU VIENDRAS T'APLATIR POUR T'EXCUSER.

Il allait l'étrangler. Non pire, lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire bouffer, le scalper et lui enfoncer dans la gorge pour que sa putain de voix désagréable laisse du repos à leurs oreilles martyrisées. Il soupira. Allez. Seulement deux mois à tenir, il l'avait promis à son cadet, et il savait que celui-ci ne croulait pas sous l'or avec sa confiserie qui venait à peine d'être lancée.

\- Tu finis par avoir l'habitude, confia la blonde derrière lui, quand ça fait une heure que tu l'entends hurler tu finis par ne plus écouter.

\- SILENCE !

Oh oui, ça allait être long. Vraiment, vraiment long. Tellement long que regarder l'autre s'égosiller lui donnait une tonne de nouvelles idées de torture - pour Gabriel. Dont l'attacher à une chaise et lui passer Let It Go en boucle toute-la-putain-de-journée.

Il sourit.

Trop long.

.

.

.

Un Winchester ça suivait par principe des règles de bases.

Dean s'était vu donné comme mission à la naissance d'être celui à se nourrir exclusivement de tartes et de burgers au bacon, de collectionner les bières, de faire briller leur Impala autant qu'un bordel de soleil, et quotidiennement de suivre la toute première règle. Sam, lui, avait opté pour la voie Yogume, bouffez-vert-ça-donne-les-cuisses-roses et livres. Et détestait cette fichue première règle bien qu'il la suive tout autant que son frère.

Parce qu'un Winchester... C'était toujours en retard.

Absolument toujours.

Que l'importance aille du décès de grand-maman à rendez-vous à six heures chez le dentiste, il fallait obligatoirement - ça devait être écrit dans les lois du destin - qu'ils aient au moins un quart d'heure de retard.

Alors une fois n'étant pas coutume, ils étaient en train de suivre - presque en courant - la standardiste au milieu des couloirs, essoufflés, rouge pour lui - vert pour Dean, l'avion ne passait jamais - morts de soif, de fatigue, de faim et pouvant égorger pour un lit et un repas chaud, s'échangeant à peine un regard exténué avant de reprendre leur allure.

\- C'est encore loin ? lança Dean à moitié en marmonnant, passant une main bien trop pâle dans ses cheveux. Son visage et son corps formaient presque le drapeau de l'Italie entre ses pommettes verdâtres, son front rouge vif et le reste blanc comme un cachet.

\- C'est la prochaine porte, Monsieur.

\- Ça fait quatre fois que tu demandes, Jerk, ce n'est pas en rajoutant une fois de plus qu'on arrivera plus vite.

Sam ne reçut qu'un regard noir - bien trop fatigué pour être réellement menaçant - d'une seconde et demi, l'autre détournant bien vite les yeux au profit du tailleur un peu trop serré de leur guide.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère agir, ne disant rien car comprenant leur état à tout les deux. Qu'il mâte si ça lui faisait plaisir, lui n'aspirait qu'à se glisser dans des draps et à dormir. Longtemps. Vraiment vraiment longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, mal lui en prit car il manqua de heurter la femme qui s'était arrêtée, lui adressant un demi-sourire d'excuse. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas important, avant de prendre congé et de les laisser lui et Dean devant la porte, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Entrer ? Toquer ?

\- Dépêches Sammy, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus, le coupa Dean en ouvrant brusquement la poign-

\- C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ ? JE VOUS SIGNALE LES DEUX LARVES RAMPANTES QUE NOUS SOMMES ICI DEPUIS UNE HEURE ET DEMIE A ATTENDRE QUE VOUS DAIGNEZ POSER VOS FESSES SUR LES CHAISES DEVANT MOI !

Boum. Effet critique.

Dean chancela, assommé presque par un tel éclat de voix alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il récupéra son équilibre, jetant un regard circulaire sur la salle avant de venir s'asseoir vers le fond, Sam à ses côtés.

\- Tout le monde est là, c'est bon, vous pouvez enfin commencer ? intervint une voix féminine, qu'il identifia comme appartenant à une blonde plutôt jolie et bien faîte, visiblement agacée.

\- On se tait quand je parle ! - Mais vous ne parl - J'ai dit ON SE TAIT ! Très bien, _très bien._ Prenez chacun une chaise et venez vous foutre en rond, c'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à quelque chose.

Dean échangea un regard écoeuré avec Sam - ça y est il regrettait déjà, mais pourquoi pourquoi est-ce que bordel il acceptait toujours les idées foireuses de son frère - qui le lui rendit bien. Faute de choix, il saisirent leurs chaises et s'installèrent en rond, l'homme nasillard se plaçant à l'extrémité du cercle, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tous.

Et sincèrement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas beaucoup. Neuf en se comptant, six hommes et quatres femmes. Il passa sur chacun, survolant les cheveux blonds, roux, noirs, bruns, blonds - tiens ce mec lui disait quelque chose - avant de poser sur une autre, noire. Attendez... Ce mec en trenchcoat, sa cravate nouée n'importe comment, ses cheveux en pétards... Putain mais oui ! C'était le mec de l'aéroport !

\- Hé, hé toi ! Comme ça vous veniez ici aussi hein ? C'est vraiment con on aurait pu faire le trajet ensemble !

L'homme le fixa d'un air perplexe, échangeant lui aussi un regard avec le mec qui lui semblait familier à sa droite - l'archétype du bûcheron canadien avec sa chemise à carreaux - avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée à l'aéroport, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Il semble que ce voyage sera profitable si nous souhaitons sympathiser.

Le canadien - faute de savoir son nom il l'appellerait comme ça - étouffa un rire moqueur, se retournant, alors que Sam dédiait un sourire à sa place à l'homme au trench-coat, Dean perdu dans ses pensées.

Des applaudissements le tirèrent de là, le faisant se tourner vers la source des bruits.

\- Magnifique, magnifique, que c'est beau que c'est mignon. Si vous avez arrêté de vous proclamer votre futur mariage, merci de FAIRE ATTENTION à cette réunion. La consigne est simple : un prénom, une phrase COURTE de présentation - je ne tiens pas à vous entendre raconter votre vie pendant deux heures. Je commence, Crowley, guide et organisateur de votre séjour. Il y en a trois, un pour chaque groupe. Toi le bavard, tu continues, le désigna Crowley, un vague geste du poignet en illustration.

Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

\- Huh... Je... Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, et je suis venu ici pour faire plaisir à mon frère.

Il vit clairement le canadien comme l'homme au trench-coat esquisser chacun un sourire, bien plus étendu le premier que l'autre.

\- Sam Winchester, suivit son frère. Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait des vacances sympa, rencontrer du monde - et le monde.

\- Meg Masters, enchaîna une brune au visage rond, secouant ses doigts en l'air. Franchement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fous ici, mais on s'est dit avec elle ici présente - elle désigna la blonde à ses côtés - que ça serait un petit moment de détente dans notre vie débauchée.

\- Il faut toujours que tu exagères, sourit la blonde en secouant la tête, et adressant un deuxième sourire à la ronde. Jessica Moore - mais je préfère Jess - partante pour faire un break avec des cassos comme vous, à gravir l'Everest ou se jeter dans une source chaude grecque !

L'assemblée étouffa un rire, Sam la regardant avec intérêt. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu captivant chez elle, une aura chaleureuse qu'elle diffusait, qui attirait immédiatement l'attention.

\- Benny, ancien des Forces Spéciales. C'est plus pour tromper l'ennui qu'autre chose, mais ça me fera du bien d'être dans un groupe, ce genre de truc.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, les autres l'imitant. Forces spéciales hein ? Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Dean, impressionné. Ils en auraient des questions à lui poser, s'il acceptait d'y répondre. Sam se renfonça dans son siège, sous le regard réprobateur de Crowley, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir sur son siège et écoutant la suite d'une oreille distraite.

\- Lilith, se présenta la dernière femme, un brin dédaigneuse et ses cheveux roux tombant en boucles savamment coiffées. Je profite de l'opportunité de visiter le monde pour un prix raisonnable.

L'homme blond releva immédiatement la tête, une expression intéressée sur son visage. Sam le dévisagea une seconde, appréciant la beauté dure des traits, des yeux plus bleus que nature - il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec l'homme au trench-coat - et du sourire en coin amusé. Il n'avait aucun problème à trouver une personne belle ou non, quel que ce soit son sexe, bien qu'il se déterminât hétérosexuel.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son frère, dévorant presque le brun du regard. Un sourire monta à ses lèvres, qu'il tenta de cacher en quelque sorte, regardant avec un air amusé l'échange visuel entre les deux. Tiens, tiens... C'est que Dean avait une touche.

\- Charmant prénom, commenta ledit blond, son rictus en coin toujours en place. Me voilà paré s'il nous prend l'envie d'entrer dans une église, nous faisons assez bien la paire. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, les autres le regardant avec perplexité. Il fit semblant de retirer son chapeau, se penchant en avant. Forcé de venir ici par un frère cadet... Lucifer.

Cette fois ce fut l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce qui éclatèrent de rire, une Lilith visiblement très intéressée dévoilant une rangée de dent encore plus étincelantes. Dean reprit son sérieux péniblement, se penchant vers son frère.

\- T'imagines naître avec ça comme prénom ? C'est pas censé être interdit, tout le toutim ?

\- Il vient sûrement d'un Etat qui l'autorisait, souffla-t-il, encore un peu scié.

\- Le Roi des Enfers hein ? Te prends pas pour un coq trop vite, ici c'est à moi que vous obéissez, coupa bref Crowley, fusillant l'autre du regard. Il promena ensuite ses yeux sur les autres, mouchés. ALORS ? beugla-t-il brusquement. On continue, allez allez, on veut tous dormir ! Allez le dernier, tu te présentes, j'explique vite fait les règles, et expédition.

\- Castiel, enchaîna immédiatement le brun. Mes parents sont très pieux, expliqua-t-il alors que l'assemblée fronçait les sourcils devant son prénom. Mais enfin après Lilith et Lucifer, ils étaient parés. J'aimerais profiter de ce séjour pour mieux comprendre les relations humaines dans lesquelles j'ai quelques lacunes.

Crowley applaudit, terminant cette courte présentation, avant de se lever, passant entre les chaises. Il donnait l'impression à Sam d'un professeur malsain - celui-là même qui beuglait votre nom quand vous vous cachiez vainement derrière vos cheveux - le tout en les dévisageant un à un, sans dire un mot. Effrayant.

\- On va faire simple : Règle une, vous ne quittez pas le groupe, vous suivez. Règle deux : Ceux qui sont à la traîne, on les abandonne derrière. Règle trois : J'ai raison, même quand j'ai tort. Des questions ?

\- Comment se passe le système des chambres ? Chacun en a une pour lui ?

\- BONNE QUESTION ! Ce soir, je m'en moque. On a quatre chambres, vous vous démerdez, vous êtes adultes, vous vous organisez. MAIS, demain matin j'installerais un système de binômes, choisis au hasard, ce qui permettra de répartir les corvées. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent presque tous la tête, trop fatigués et trop surpris pour lui tenir tête et protester. Ils verraient ça demain, après dix heures de sommeil, un p'tit déj et de l'énergie à revendre.

Pour l'instant la seule chose dont ils rêvaient et ils pouvaient même voir l'auréole au dessus de sa tête, c'était d'un bon lit.

Sam soupira, regardant une fois de plus son frère. D'accord ça craignait, ça risquait de ne pas être tous les jours une partie de plaisir. Mais... Les personnes avaient l'air sympa, ils étaient là pour se détendre avant tout et ne plus penser au boulot pendant deux mois ça soulagerait vraiment son frère. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire.

On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver.

* * *

PUTAIN OUI, J'AI REUSSI CE CHAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITRE, OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS APRES PLUS DE TROIS MOIIIIIIIS ! J'y arrivais pas. C'était trop lent, mais nécessaire, et du coup j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer le quatre avec leur toute première randonnée, ouais !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, lésinez pas sur les reviews je-vous-en-supplie parce que j'ai ardemment bossé pour arriver à le poster celui-là.

 **LES GROUPES :**

 **Je vous explique, je met trois choix le A, le B et le C et vous devez choisir un des trois sans savoir qui sera en binôme avec qui. Comme ça vous choisirez mais avec le hasard. Vous comprenez ? ;)**

 **\- Choix A**

 **\- Choix B**

 **\- Choix C**

A la prochaine bisouuus et on se voit la prochaine fois pour entamer la marche !


End file.
